1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ironing station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laundry appliances, such as washing machines and clothes dryers, for cleaning fabric items are commonly housed in one area of a home, such as a dedicated laundry room. Basic laundry care and cleaning of fabric items requires washing and drying fabric items. Additional laundry care can require other steps, including ironing to remove or reduce wrinkles in fabric items.
Ironing is often done away from the laundry room, since many laundry rooms have space restrictions that prohibit the user from setting up an ironing board and ironing fabric items within the laundry room. Most irons must be plugged into an electrical outlet for power, thus further limiting the area in which ironing can be accomplished. Some cordless irons are available to consumers, but these irons require a recharging stand that must be set up and plugged into an electrical outlet.
Laundry aids and equipment used during ironing are stored when not in use, and it is advantageous to the user to store these items near the location where they are used. Some users use separate storage means, such as shelving systems, cabinets, or cupboards, that are added to a laundry room to the often limited area not already utilized by the washing machine or clothes dryer. These separate storage means can lend a haphazard appearance the laundry room, especially when compared to a matched-set washing machine and clothes dryer.
Ironing requires additional equipment, including an iron and ironing board and can require one or more laundry aids. A laundry aid is a substance or agent used to clean or care for fabric items, such as, but not limited to, a laundry detergent, fabric softener, dryer sheets, bleach, spray-dewrinkler, starch, or other substance used for cleaning or caring for fabric items.